Tire stiffness is an amount of deflection produced for a given amount of load, or force divided by deflection. Tire designers have designed tire treads that produce varying stiffness in different parts of the tire, including varying stiffness in the sidewall, shoulder, and tire tread. The varying stiffness is a symptom of varying tread characteristics.